


Simple Gifts (Chinese Translaiton)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #impalefail, 5 Things, Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>这个故事告诉我们，Phil Coulson是怎样彻底放弃了对生日的期待，以及Clint Barton是怎样彻底改变了他的想法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts (Chinese Translaiton)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876090) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



 

**礼物**

 

 

Title:Simple Gifts

Author: Sinope （<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers(2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: PG

Additional Tags：

Birthday, Fluff, #impalefail, 5 Things,

 

**Summary** **：**

The story of how Phil Coulson became disillusioned with birthdays, and how Clint Barton came to change his mind.

 

**A/N** **：**

Happy birthday, Phil! Thanks to Feelschat, especially Fire and Moiraine, for the help and encouragement.

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/876090>

 

授权：

 

Ack, sorry! You're welcome to translate it (and honestly, you are welcome to translate any of my fics without prior permission).

 

https://twitter.com/eponis/status/397724374087647232

 

 

**摘要：**

这个故事告诉我们，Phil Coulson是怎样彻底放弃了对生日的期待，以及Clint Barton是怎样彻底改变了他的想法。

 

**某鱼注：**

探员的庆生文，自然是探员中心，小温情满满

一咩咩BG，然后证明这是不可能成功的=v=

 

 

**===== Simple Gifts** **礼物 =====**

 

 

**（八岁）**

 

 

Phil的妈妈同意帮他举办一个美国队长生日派对，再没有什么比这 _更棒_ 的了。妈妈做了一个圆形的冰淇淋蛋糕，就是美国队长盾牌的形状，另外所有的盘子和纸巾都是那么好看的红白蓝三色。

 

（真抱歉，但过不了几年Phil就会发现母亲之所以如此轻易答应他，完全是因为可以购买国庆日（译注：美国国庆7月4日，探员生日7月8日）的打折特价品。可当时他真的又高兴又感激，快乐极了。）

 

Phil邀请了他二年级的所有同学，甚至Andy Thompson，那家伙在Phil每一次经过他课桌的时候都伸脚绊他。大部分人参加了，礼物也紧随其后：最新的四轮小车，机器人的装备，一包橄榄绿色的小兵人，全是些你会随便买给自己根本不认识的小男孩的东西。Phil对每个人都很礼貌地表示了感谢。

 

当派对结束，最后一点那不勒斯冰淇淋也被Phil舔干净，他妈妈拿出了自己的礼物：一个美国队长的发条人偶

（http://www.landlcollectables.com/catalog/images/SuperHeroes/MSHMIBCapAmerTrike120325Large.jpg），拧紧发条就会飞快地在桌子上跑来跑去。“你和朋友们玩儿得开心么？”她问。

 

Phil点头，紧紧盯着那个玩具，想看它究竟能跑多快。

 

“你有和谁成为最好的朋友么？”母亲鼓励道。

 

小男孩抬起头看看妈妈，就好像听见了根本不值得回答的问题。“队长就是我最要好的朋友。”他简单道。

 

母亲笑了，眼中却蒙上了一层悲伤的影子。

 

 

**（十八岁）**

 

 

Phil刚刚从高中毕业，直接被推荐至UIUC（译注：UIUC，伊利诺伊大学香槟分校，University of Illinois at Urbana－Champaign），而且下一届选举他就有权投票了。这简直是个太美妙的夏天。

 

如果Phil一直一直不断地如此自我催眠，没准儿他真的能相信这个。

 

他知道自己在犯傻。高中阶段的友谊从来不可能撑过大学；大家都心知肚明。他只是——

 

他只是希望这种事情不要发生在自己生日这天，仅此而已。

 

但问题是，他的生日跟十年前没什么本质不同。Phil早就过了喜欢派对的年纪，可父母依旧带他出去吃了顿饭，当然，唯一的区别是Sheila和他们一起——美丽的Sheila，总是顽皮地微笑，心灵手巧的好姑娘。Phil说吃过晚餐后会去Sheila家看电视，但谁都明白这完全是个谎言，他肯定会走到那一步，就和同龄的少年，和他的朋友们一样。

 

Sheila点起了非常漂亮的蜡烛，还喷了某种花香味浓郁的香水，她拉着Phil的手覆上自己饱满的胸脯，甚至滑到自己修长的大腿之间，一切都那么完美，除了Phil根本硬不起来——直到他闭上眼，想象自己在完全不同的地方，和另一个完全不同的人在一起。

 

姑娘最终叹了口气，站起来，咬着嘴唇，就好像在做微积分预科（pre-calculus）的题目似的。“看来真不应该是我，对吧。你是同性恋？”

 

Phil的脸涨得通红，“我——不是——”

 

“随便你怎么说。”姑娘穿上衬衫，“你看，我知道有的女孩能忍受这个，而且你真的是个好人，不过我需要……更多的东西，我猜。肯定大学里有好多同性恋男生等着你去结交，所以你用不着假装。”

 

“我没有和你假装。”Phil认真地说。他喜欢Sheila的坚定还有她藏在唇边的浅笑。

 

不过这回，姑娘没有刻意藏起笑容，尽管那也不是什么开心的表情。“既然如此，我希望有一天，你能明白这个和真正的感情之间的区别。”

 

他无法争辩，一个字也说不出来。

 

 

**（二十八岁）**

 

 

沙漠风暴（Desert Storm）任务结束一年之后，Phil变得越来越烦躁不安。所以当Nick Fury来到胡德堡基地（译注：Fort Hood，位于德克萨斯州的美国陆军基地）找他，那几乎可以算是对整整一个礼拜单调乏味工作的解脱了。

 

“中士。”Phil热情地招呼。Nick在屋里还戴着一副巨大的墨镜，Phil知道他在掩盖什么；榴散弹袭击的时候他在场。至少这样，比男人受伤之后第一个月里戴的那个恶心的白色纱布眼罩好得多。

 

“不再是了，”Nick回答，“他们终于想出了办法说服我接受光荣退伍。”

 

“我以为你不会被贿赂的。”

 

Nick撇撇嘴，“那是因为他们都没试着用一个更好的工作贿赂我。”

 

Phil微微挑眉，Nick总是能在浴血奋战之后活下来，“啥，难道他们决定跳过正规手续，直接任命你为上校？”

 

“比这个还好。”Nick靠上Phil的桌子，那舒服的姿势就好像一只黑猫满意地把爪子下的老鼠逼到了死角。“听说过国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division）么？”

 

Phil当然没有。于是Nick给他解释。

 

一小时后，当Phil一边收拾东西一边有一搭无一搭地应着Nick，男人停下了，“这不是你希望我带来的东西，是吧？”

 

他当然在期待某个特别的回答，不过Phil都不知道那是什么。

 

沉默在两人之间扩散，终于Nick开口，“你应该这么说，‘我在等着一份生日礼物’，然后我说‘难道一个工作还他妈的算不上个礼物么？’不过鉴于你根本就该死地忘记了自己的生日，我也用不着担心了。”

 

“哦。”Phil正在叠衬衫的手微微颤了一下，“我猜刚才我都没往这方面想。”就算他早已经明白了礼物并不代表开心，生日也总会让他觉得空虚，并且希望朋友们为他做出改变根本就是不公平的，这个回答也确实有点莫名其妙。

 

“上帝啊，”Nick摇了摇头，不过没有压下笑意。“就这样保持，一年以内别的探员就都会相信你是个机器人了。”

 

“我会接受这个挑战。”Phil强迫自己的声音听上去和男人一样高兴。这是他能做到的，有目标永远是件好事。比光有个愿望要好太多了。

 

 

**（三十八岁）**

 

 

早上7点半，Phil走进办公室，发现了和前一晚不同的两点变化。首先，那永远蹲在办公桌上高高的一摞“等待阅读，分类，批准，以及/或者否决”的公文，已经变成了一小摞马尼拉文件夹，每一个都贴着紫色或者粉色的标签。其次，纯良无害摆在他电脑旁边的，是一杯还冒着热气的咖啡，杯口用沾满五彩糖霜的甜甜圈盖住。

 

到现在为止，Phil只不过和Barton一起工作了一年，但实际上用不了多长时间就能了解到狙击手对于紫色的热爱，他几乎会在每一个可能的场合弄点紫色，于是这些东西的来源也就不太神秘了。咖啡和甜甜圈是个很愉快的惊喜，并且算不得出格，倒是那些公文让Phil有了片刻迟疑。如果这些都分类正确——以及，且不论特工那些鲁莽的行动，Barton明白什么时候应该保持专业——这肯定要花费好几个钟头，说不定凌晨时候就要开始才来得及。

 

鉴于目前Barton不见踪影，于是Phil打开了电脑，咬一口甜甜圈，暗暗祈祷今天能够别出什么乱子，踏踏实实过完就好。他稍后会去感谢菜鸟特工的。

 

Phil花了整个早上处理各种报告，心满意足于几乎没被打扰。电话偶尔响两声，他接起来，确认一切正常。时间走到了下午一点左右，一位探员敲开了他的房门。姑娘端着一摞外卖盒，盒子上还托着一瓶冰镇可乐，玻璃瓶外面凝结的水露一滴一滴沿着瓶身淌下来。“食堂和我说把这个拿上来给你。你叫了午餐？”

 

默默压下唇边卷起的微笑，Phil只是摇了摇头。“差不多吧。劳驾就放在桌子上行么？”

 

他又接着工作了一小会儿，可盒子里食物的香味太难以抗拒了。最大的纸盒装着一盘炸鸡，土豆泥，以及奶油玉米——那种他以前在德克萨斯超爱吃不过还不至于沉溺的美味。第二个盒子装着一份看上去就清脆可口的蔬菜沙拉；最后一个，很大一角酥皮桃子馅饼。

 

Phil不由得想起了几个月前的某个下午，他和Barton在食堂一边吃饭一边回顾会议报告。食堂很少做酥皮水果馅饼，于是那天他心满意足地叹了口气，很高兴自己赶上了。他没想到Barton竟然会记得。

 

这份午餐就像政府餐厅应该有的那样美味，Phil再次回到办公桌前时只觉得浑身充满精力，尽管他依旧不明白Barton为什么要送上这样特别的惊喜。特工最近没有闹腾得出圈，所以他不是为了自己犯的错道歉；可能他在为了某种特别的要求拍Phil马屁？Phil摇了摇头驱散这种想法，努力把精神集中在手头的公文上。Barton不可能会用一块桃子馅饼收买Phil；因为Phil在涉及到年轻人的事情上早已有了软肋，总是会不由自主超出专业范畴。

 

差不多到了五点钟，大堆的文件全都分门别类处理好了，再也没有电话打进来，并且更没有人送来额外的工作让他加班，于是Phil突然发现自己没事情可做了。他又看看时间，没准儿他可以正点下班，就这么一次——买份报纸找找有没有爵士音乐会的消息，或者任何正常人在晚上做的其他什么消遣。

 

因此门板上传来的轻叩差点吓到他。“请进。”他答应，然后看到了那个盘踞在他脑子里多时的年轻男人站在门口，Phil眨了眨眼，惊讶莫名。“那是……一套西装？”

 

“你不用听上去那么震惊。”Barton咕哝。

 

“哦，不，我只是奇怪你没找到浅紫色的三件套，”Phil反驳，“所以有什么特别的原因么？”

 

一丝畏惧闪过Barton的眼睛，瞬间消失，“呃，我——我想，我希望，既然你今天有空，你晚上可能会有时间出去。”

 

“……和你一起。”Phil补充完整。倏然间，一整天的各种小喜悦汇聚成了充满希望的亮光。“你想要我和你约会。”他重复。

 

Barton的紧张更加明显——尽管Phil现在很肯定自己刚刚得到了邀约，所以大概现在能叫他“Clint”了。“不用这样，你知道， _约会_ ，”特工急道，“只不过是个生日的晚餐。要是你没有别的计划。另外蛋糕也可以不要。我查过员工手册，那上面说这种人际交往——呃，你懂的——没问题，因为你不是我的直属上司。还有我在胡说八道了，是不是。”

 

“只有那么一点儿。”Phil再也忍不住荡在唇边的那朵微笑，对面的年轻特工似乎因此放松了些。“要是我说，我完全忘记了自己的生日，你会相信么？”

 

Clint撇嘴，“不怎么信。我是说，我小时候的生日全是一团糟，但我总觉得你会有一大堆礼物，还有派对帽，以及别的乱七八糟。顺便说，我，呃，其实没给你准备什么礼物。那些真正高级的美国队长周边我还买不起。”

 

Phil关上电脑，绕过写字台，来到Clint身边，直直望进他的眼睛。“我很早以前就明白了，生日和你得到什么礼物基本没关系，重要的是你和谁在一起。所以目前为止，这可能是我最好的一个生日了。”

 

“哦，”Clint的微笑几乎有些羞赧，而Phil等不及地想让这年轻人笑得更开心。“那么……晚餐？”

 

“没错。”

 

 

**（四十八岁）**

 

 

“所以我想到了这个主意，”Clint在看 _我的完美婚礼（_ _My Fair Wedding_ _）_ 看到一半的时候突然说。他正坐在Phil的病床旁边，一只手和男人没有吊着点滴的手握在一起。

 

“哦不要，”Phil打趣，他必须承认他已经认命了，Clint总是坚持好好庆祝Phil的每一个生日，不过说真的，这其实比单纯过生日的意义深远得多。他非常高兴，因为Clint爱他爱到能让每个生日都带上额外值得珍藏的美好记忆——无论Phil有多么反对爱人花费大量的时间和精力。

 

“你瞧，我记得你母亲给我看的那张照片，你二年级时候的生日派对——”（ _“哦上帝啊，”_ Phil嘟囔）“——还有她做的超级棒的美国队长蛋糕。所以我想，呃，我要怎么才能超过那个？ _只能让美国队长自己从巨型蛋糕里跳出来了。_ ”

 

Phil脸色苍白，“千万告诉我你没有。”

 

“我没有。尽管你现在的表情让我非常想这么做，但医院说你已经恢复得可以接待多几个访客了，所以我大概……组织了个小派对。”

 

“你请了Stark，是吧，”Phil无力道，Clint耸肩。

 

“他说了所有吃的东西他买单。”

 

（这就是过去两个月里他们应对这件事情的方法，Clint坐在Phil床边，试着忘记最开始得知Phil已经牺牲时候的震惊，然而很快Nick就揭开了真相。他们互相开玩笑，互相揶揄，假装什么都没有改变。Phil哪怕看到了Tony的颤抖还有后来如释重负的表情，也依旧假装钢铁侠对他来讲还是那个任性、自我为中心的捣蛋鬼。）

 

护士帮着Clint把Phil的病床推到一间大一点的会客室，他需要的所有医疗仪器都摆在旁边，Phil发现屋子里有一小群人已经在等着自己。除了Thor，所有复仇者都来了；Pepper高兴地冲他点头微笑；Nick正和Maria交谈，不过还是转过脸来看他；Jasper颔首致意。然后Phil的目光扫过墙角，看到了自己的母亲，七十六岁的妇人专注地凝视他，就好像这么多年过去，他依旧是自己生命的重心，而这让他感动得几乎无法呼吸。潸然泪下，稍后，稍后他会怪自己的止痛药剂量太轻的。

 

而现在，他只是握住Clint的手，轻轻捏了捏，“你给了我这辈子能想象得到的最好的礼物。”

 

“我想这很公平，”Clint回应，音调温柔，表情是全然的愉快和满足。“因为那正好是你已经给了我的礼物。”

 

 

**（the end** **）**

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/7/10

 


End file.
